The Tobacco Constituent and Biomarker Assessment Core will provide a unique resource for Projects 1, 2 and 4. Investigators in this Core comprise one of the leading academic laboratories in the world for chemical analysis of tobacco constituents and related metabolites and biomarkers. For Project 1, the Core will quantify several important constituents of tobacco, namely tobacco alkaloids, (3-carbolines, and acetaldehyde and their biomarkers. For Projects 2 and 4, the Core will quantify certain important urinary metabolites of tobacco and tobacco smoke constituents as well as urinary metabolites related to inflammation and oxidative damage. The following urinary metabolites will be quantified: nicotine equivalents (the total of nicotine, cotinine, and trans-3'-hydroxycotinine and their glucuronides), total NNAL (the total of 4-(methylnitrosamino)-1-(3-pyridyl)-1-butanol and its glucuronides), total NNN (the total of free and glucuronidated N'-nitrosonornicotine), mercapturic acids of the volatile carcinogens 1,3-butadiene, benzene, acrolein, crotonaldehyde, and ethylene oxide, and the inflammation and oxidative damage biomarkers 11-a-hydroxy-9,15-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetranorprostane-1,20-dioic acid (PGE-M) and 9,11,15-trihydroxyprosta-5,13-dien-1-oic acid. We will also quantify the formaldehyde-DNA adduct, N6-hydroxymethyldeoxyadenosine in leukocyte DNA, for Project 4. These biomarkers will provide crucial information for the research being carried out in Projects 1, 2 and 4.